Talk:Halo (Halo 3 level)
level count There are usually more than 10 levels in the halo game, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 06:50, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Not in this, I guess. Vtar 'Kakumee Ideas for a life :Are you kidding? there have been two halo games, and one of them had 10 levels. "usually"? wow. --DEMONSPAWNED 18:47, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Too much guessing There's already a level called "Halo" right near "Return" so I think its safer to assume that RETURN is the Return to Earth (The Ark). The thing in the pics looks like Earth with a large Slipspace smear (one white, two purple) or possibly a Halo in close vicinity. Its most certainly not a Halo's surface... my theory I think that the Chief will have to return to the Alpha Halo to finish what he started in the first game. Alpha Halo is probably necessary to defeat the Flood. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:01, 18 July 2007 (UTC) What do you think he could make out of a ruin ring?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:05, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Not sure. But maybe you need all the Index's, maybe it has vital information, maybe it crashes onto the Earth? I don't know what I was thinking. Probably something else will return to Earth. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:12, 20 July 2007 (UTC) The index is in Cortana's data files, and if that's a possible theory, the game might go on forever![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:00, 20 July 2007 (UTC) MC might Return to Alpha Halo. Perhaps the sentinels and such have repaired much of it and the Ring is ready to fire. Then again, he might go another Installation, and possibly run into another Monitor (AdjutantReflex). 5748 PrimaryCipher 18:40, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Wait a minute... If in the level "the Key" they go to high chairaty to get an index. Assuming theres one for every Halo, what Index did the covies have? woudn't they have used it? or did they go get the foreunner ship. But thats by earth! maby there just trying to stop the loyalists on the new halo. Oh, and they can't use alpha or delta halo. (alpha blew up and Delta was deactivated). Just because the MC and Arbiter go to High Charity doesn't mean they're looking for an Index. They might be trying to retrieve Cortana - remember, she still has the Index she absorbed in the first game (probably). And though Delta Halo was deactivated, it's still there - and functional! :The rings require an Index, but as a firing was aborted in the final firing stages, activation from the Ark was required. It stands to reason that that would not require an Index. User:Gazok :They were getting Instalation 05's indexSniperteam82308 01:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Phantoms? in the picture quoted as showing 5 pelicans if you look carefully there is also 3 phantoms in the picture, which I presume contain the arbiter and a few other elites. -Ergna- :Looks to me like 4 Pelicans are leaving the ship and are being attacked by 3 Seraphs. Just what I see -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:55, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, looks like 4, but anyway, most of them, including the one that contains the chief, got hit by the Covenant, and it doesn't looks like it's crashing towards a Halo. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:20, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Maybe it isn't a Halo they're Crashing towards, but it sure as hell isn't earth. Bored to Tears Ideas for a life time travel? Whoever submitted the time trael theory needs to rethink it. Time travel in the Halo series doesnt make any sense. Besides, the Bungie guys would have more creativity than that. Kap2310 17:57, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, time travel is just pathetic, it's like a fairy tale, I bet Bungie would make it more realistic.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:05, 2 August 2007 (UTC) No need to be insulting, now. Captain J Not a Halo The object believed to be a Halo is in fact not a Halo at all. It is curved, but it ends in a prong (rather than going all the way around like a Halo). I have no idea what it is, but it is definately not a Halo. --- user:Darktrooper117 hows that in Halo 3 you will not be in a Halo Clavix2 TALK TO ME 01:34, 17 August 2007 (UTC) I bet there might be more Halo, but I don't think the MC might have a battle on it. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:52, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Because Halo Wars doesn't and the Ark is more important. -- Darktrooper117 There whole point is to destroy the Halos, they are not on a mission to prevent them from firing, it's to destroy them. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) But if its not a halo then why do they call it Installation 00? I think its rather some sort of Halo factory beacuse a complete new installation emerged from it. Maybe the forerunners used it to build the halo array or maybe it was a back-up in tha case of a halo being destroyed during future events. But that is less credible, considering that the forerunners thought to desrtoy all the Flood at once. --WarGamer995 19:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I have looked closly at the cutscenes and i saw in the scene at the map room that the hologram shows that the installation has 8 arms, 4 tall one's and 4 shorter one's. But if you look at the frst cutscene of installation 00 you can clearly see that the arm where the elites fleet is floating is way longer than the the big and small arms you see on the right of the screen. This would indicate that the arm where the elite fleet is floating is much longer and could be part of yet another Halo. --WarGamer995 19:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Just a Reminder This is the achievement name for this level and probably not the name of the actual level. Trooper117 18:47, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Guessing So, everyone believes Chief is gonna die on Earth? So how the heck is he gonna be in the pelican on the very last level? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:17, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Great question MCPO. Another thing that got me was were it ended. normally there is some video after the credits and there wasn't here. Who knows. I'm not writing Master Chief off just yet. Trooper117 21:44, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Something I noticed on that video was there was either a Roman III or 117 scrawled onto part of the memorial. Probably a 117. That makes the most sense.Trooper117 22:02, 17 September 2007 (UTC) I guess that the spoiler vid is real, I mean, maybe the Halo did blow up, but he died. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:47, 18 September 2007 (UTC) i removed the spoiler on the trivia section of the page because well its a spoiler so PLEASE for halo fans everywhere who dont want 2 no the ending before they finish the game dont put it bak up thereVeros 'Murum 08:08, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Anyway the spoiler's not true, I am hoping it's a edited cutscene. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:24, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I just thought of something, at the end of the E3 Trailer,at 1:56, the Chief is looking down at a control device, I guess it might be close to the ending. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:35, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Spartan Laser Hey guys, im new to editing but I have been reading for ages. Anyways.... Me and my mate were just fooling around and we killed Johnson and got his laser. The first time we tried it had 69 battery left so we kept doing it until we got 100 battery each. Then we went off to see spark and started killing him and we discovered that we both had unlimited ammo for our Lasers. I thought this was quite cool so yea. We done it on heroic if that makes a difference. Captian Cool Guy 00:55, 27 September 2007 (UTC) The Spartan Laser in the fight with 343 Guilty Spark will always have a non-depleting battery. This is so that if you have a godawful aim (or the Famine skull) you can still pass it. 155.205.200.17 01:15, 24 October 2007 (UTC) activate the ring if they activate the ring the will kill a lifes in the galaxy so why they activate it??ÇЋЇŒʢ ʕЛΆΝќAegis Company βĻά βĻά βĻά 13:13, 28 September 2007 (UTC) One halo is not enough to kill all life in the galaxy, just a large part of it, that's why there's more than one. 76.235.129.1 04:08, 30 September 2007 (UTC) But the range is large enough to kill. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 14:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) No, it isnt - because the new Halo isnt even in this galaxy! All it's killing off is the Flood that arrived at the Ark. But since a significant amount were there, that's still a lot. The Elites and humans left before that happened, so they're still alive. And the other installations don't activate, because the Ark is destroyed by the new Halo. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 22:24, 1 October 2007 (UTC) The ending is kind of inconclusive in that matter... Although probably, the Flood all evacuated Delta Halo, and I bet the Elites simply glassed it after the events in Halo 3. Blue Ninja 20:07, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Legendary Ending You see the Dawn floating to a planet, it doesn't even look like a planet to me, and when they approah it, the back of the ship seem to glow, which is very similar to activating a slipstream drive, do any of you think Cortana has find a way to return to Earth? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:47, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Play it again, with the brightness turned up - Its not Earth, it looks so much like a Forerunner planet. There are patterns across the surface, which looks like it's made of metal. Its pretty cool - perhaps the Shield World? '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 06:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I'm not saying it's Earth, I'm saying, did Cortana manage to activate a slipstream drive. And my second point is that it doesn't look like a planet. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe its another Onyx-type planet? Kap2310 20:11, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Its the dark side so it wopuld clearly appear grey and I think the light you saw was trhe blue sun on the far side of the planet, or just the ship still heated redSargeLIVES 20:55, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Return of the Flood? This might be something, maybe nothing. At the very end of Halo 2 , right after Cortana and Gravemind finish talking (after Cortana says "shoot"), you hear the sound of violins or whatnot scratching away. At the very end of the legendary ending of Halo 3 when they are heading towards the planet, you hear the same sound. Might be some sort of clue. It's uncertain what Bungie meant by it, since they won't be making any more Halo games (or at least, so they claim). I think the player is supposed to have his own opinion about what exactly happens next. Maybe it's Shield World, maybe it's the Flood homeworld. Who knows? 83.162.24.15 10:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) If there actualy are "engravings" on the planet they may be the edges of giant flood tumors such as are seen on the infected prophet (adopted) homeworlds. They are seen in the limted/legendary beastiery.SargeLIVES 20:58, 1 November 2007 (UTC) 7 Just realized something... The date they erected the memorial is March 3, 2553, right? So, 3+3 = 6 / 2+5+5+3 = 15 / 15 + 16 = 21 / 21 = 7 x 7 x 7 Bungie, you devils... You did it again! Blue Ninja 21:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Wow, that's horrible math. That's what being tired and sick can do to you. >< Blue Ninja 13:49, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Then fix it. Like so: 3 + 3 = 6 2 + 5 + 5 + 3 = 15 6 + 15 = 21 21 = 7 + 7 + 7 155.205.200.18 01:17, 24 October 2007 (UTC) That really is horrible maths [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:34, 24 October 2007 (UTC) More insight The plan to "light" the new ring was to use only that ring (Guilty Spark would've taken care of that) to take out the local investation of Flood, as the Ark was beyond the rim of the Milky Way, and away from most or any planets with life. And the Spartan Laser Johnson drops when he "passes out" saying "Kick his ass" before he does, or you take from him is unlimited, so you don't run out trying killing Guilty Spark (as it's that hard). And most of the edits I did on this article are based on the Subtitles used in Halo 3. Emre004 20:16 Oct 8th 2007 (GMT). :But I thought the idea of the Halo rings was that they destroyed the flood's *food source,* not the actual flood. Was I completely mistaken? I think Cortana says something to that effect in Halo 1. User:Gazok User talk:Gazok Well Guilty Spark says (in that smae dialogue on Halo 1) that Halo kills all sentient life with sufficient bio-mass to sustain the Flood. Which i think includes all the corpses the flood has taken over, and that only the small flood spores remain. Which is by the way actually quite weird, you would think that halo would have more trouble killing bigger hyves of bio-mass (like a gravemind) in stead of the smaller one's. But that's what spark says. So there's your awnser --WarGamer995 17:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Transcript Finished! I've finished the transcrpit on Halo, and correct any spelling or grammar mistakes I found. When I get the chance, I'll help finish the rest of the Halo 3 Transcripts that are incomplete or not started. And if there isn't one, I've got a screenshot of the Shadow of Intent from The Covenant. If one is not up, or if it doesn't look to good, I'll post it this weekend when I get reconnected to XBL. Emre004 11:24 Oct 10th 2007 (GMT) Thks. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:44, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Commander112 Hay Who Deleted The Transcript For This Level??? 8:26, 28 November 2007 4 PLAYER Co-Op If you play with four buddies on this level, how does the fourth guy make it out? Does the Warthog switch to something else? I havent tried the final level with three friends, but I thought people would know how all make it out alive. Kap2310 17:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing. Does it become that special Warthog? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:34, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, There is a 2nd HOG --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Actually those two guys are some busybodies who I think does not play a great part in the Halo Universe. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Whether or not their character was important, it would still be stupid if a player had to die ''during gameplay because there weren't enough seats. Captain J 00:15, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Response to above There's a Mongoose near the Hog. It's tough to find if you're not playing with four players. It's pretty easy to find... There are also some Choppers, and some Ghosts. Blue Ninja 13:50, 18 October 2007 (UTC) OK could because I plan to play 4 player co-op with my friends, and I'm sure they would make me walk if there wasn't enough seats. Either that, or do what they should and let me drive the Warthog. But then they'd blame me if we died. Choices drive me insane... -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) OK, I know where the mongoose and ghosts are, but where are the choppers? --Charles II 02:50, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Right before you start the collapsing trench run, brake, and make sure you don't get on those panels yet. Then turn left, there should be some Choppers there. Anyways, its impossible to finish the level using a Chopper... I keep dying when I make the final jump. Mongooses (on Legendary) suffer the same fate, even though I managed to complete it on Heroic using that thing. I haven't tried beating it with a Ghost yet, though, so that might work. Blue Ninja 22:20, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Gravemind Moment I fixed the transcript for the Gravemind moment... I'm about 100% sure he says 'Take life or KILL it', instead of 'give'. It might not make much sense at first, but when you think of 'taking life' as Flood infection, you should get the picture. It also fits in with the 'Who is victim, who is foe'-line... The life taken would be victim, the life killed would naturally be foe. I think the Gravemind would rather humiliate the Chief by not having him infected (and thus regaining his life, even if he would only be a shadow of his former self), and letting him stay dead... Blue Ninja 16:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Reply: Blue Ninja, I've played that level many times and he says "Take life, or give it?". I've listened to it so many times. Emre004 13:46 3rd December 2007 (GMT) Well i have listened to it as well. I actually tried to hear "Give it", but still all i heard was "Take life or KILL it" :You're wrong, the both of you. Smoke 19:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Well smartass then what do you think he said?--WarGamer995 19:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, smartass, he CLEARLY said 'GIVE it'. Get to this video and skip to 10:09 right now. Listen until you can understand it. Smoke 19:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) LOTR Reference When 343 Guilty Spark said my precious (assumed), it actually reminds me of that sneaky guy in the Lord of the Rings...[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:44, 12 November 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, Gollum. It supposedly is representing the fact that 343GS has gone insane since "The Ring" drove Gollum mad, and thus the "Halo" Ring has drove 343 GS mad. Correlations are a beautiful thing! -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 11:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Ah yes, that's seems so, makes me think if peter Jackson is involved in editing the game. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:53, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I is definitly "Kill" If you listen closely you can clearly hear the "L" on the end of the word and not a "V" so it is Kill and not Give. --WarGamer995 06:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) --WarGamer995 15:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Myterious Easter Egg? I found a Halo 3 Screenshot of the final drive for the Frigate. But the odd thing was that Johnson was in the side seat with his laser. Does anyone know how that's possible without modding? Edit: It's a trick. I've been told how. You have to kill him before entering the Control Room, then he reappears after killing Guilty Spark. Emre004 13:47 3rd December 2007 (GMT) yeah but he wont follow you outside to the front of the control room. Brute Choppers BTW i have found that there were two brute choppers on the final level I found them on heroic and legendary difficulty doing coop, these werent there on normal or easy, these are found by turning left and going between some rocks before driving on the first tiles. this is just after the place where the mongoose is found, i don't know why but every time i write it in the page it gets deleted -- Samrdyment 22:14, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, about that, Do you have to be on Co-op or play from the beggining to find them? I've been playing Heroic from the beggining, but couldn't find them and Legendary from Rally Point Alpha, but still couldn't find them. Please, help. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 18:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Why "halo" ? Why is this level called halo? Have bungie forgot there already is a level in Halo 1? I always seem t get mixed up.Needler 667 03:34, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I think it's sort of as closure, you basically started off on the level halo, and now you "finish the fight" on the level halo. -Last Face 02:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Wow When I played this level, all my years of Halo campain flashed before my eyes. I never knew I was such a noob.--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 17:40, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Forerunners: A Race of Stunt-drivers? Proof. Did anyone notice some of the absurdity of this level's escape scene? Most of the larger ramps seem to have been intentional. I did enjoy it, but I actually laughed out loud my second time through. I had more concrete evidence, but alas, I cannot word it without a picture. On a side note, why are there four ghosts, two choppers, and a mongoose (that sounds like a sit-com, lol) on this level? I know they are there for fun; but is there any way those could be explained storyline wise? Finally, when did the Arbiter that handy teleporting ability? That could have very useful on so many other occasions...--Kukulza 11:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) There are two reasons for the ramps. 1) The ring is in construction, and its support grid is showwing. 2) the place is getting bent nd warped and torn apart. As for the vehicles... I'd say they are just for fun, as they only show up in Co op. "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 23:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Gravemind We should probably add the stuff the Gravemind says through his Flood guys. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:17, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Problem I am playing halo right now and am on the heroic difficulty and can't find the brute choppers. I need help GT: NickRadger Spartan-118 00:36, 14 January 2008 (UTC) You can only find them in co-op. Same with the Ghosts. :) Blue Ninja 15:45, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Third Ending? According to Cheat Code Central there is a third ending that "is shown when the game is successfully completed on the Legendary difficulty setting with all Skulls activated." Is there any truth to this? And yes I know CheatCC isn't the best place for information, but then there's nothing I've seen to contradict that information. That's why I asked.--ARTaylor 05:40, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Nope. Someone on the B.Net forums completed the game with all the skulls, and nothing special happened. Blue Ninja 15:44, 8 February 2008 (UTC) WTF, with all skulls activate, is that possible? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 03:15, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=14373379 RC Master 16:19, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I heard I that there are are few extra seconds during the scene after the credits with Cortana and Master Chief. Trooper117 00:11, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Transcript problem? The transcript says that Cortana smiles at the Chief when he says "Wake me. When you need me." In my version I'm pretty sure she gives him a scared look, and to me "When you need me" doesn't mean, "When we're rescued," but when (and if) Cortana detects any signs of rampancy in herself. I'm also giving this idea on the Cortana talk page. User: Gazok : User talk:Gazok in the transcript After one of guilty sparks lines, it says "("Inheritance" is a feature film starring Jen Taylor, who voice-acted as "Cortana") " Is that really necessary? at all? At best, it's most likely a coincidence, and I'm pretty sure that's not really where that info should be put even if it mattered. I only registered a few days ago so I didn't do anything but I thought I'd ask about it. -Last Face 02:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Were they rush or something? Or just out of ideas? I have several issues with this level. First of all, Johnson piloted the Dawn? By himself? Second of all, Alpha Halo reconstructed? So how does it get back to Threshold? Who reconstructed it? And third of all, Johnson just died that easily? Johnson's a hard-core long-term SPARTAN-I ass-kicking Marine Sergeant (bet you can't say that in one breath)! To get shot like that in one burst conflicted with the fact that he has regenerative abilities, and rendered it useless. Spark I can understand, since laser is simulated emission of radiation, and is more powerful than a projectile weapon. But I think Bungie just stepped over the line of keeping things realistic. And just cuz they're "the official Halo-makers" doesn't mean we should go along with everything they do. How did it get back? hm... pretty simple that, the forerunners were advance, so it is safe to assume they had the ability to go faster then light, such as the portal to the Ark? The ark would prbbly send 004 through a portal to threshold. Constructing it... once again, simple, Constructor sentinels, the AI was incredibly advanced... Johnson, Spark has extremely powerful energy, of course the initial blast would hve weakened him, hence hte considerably weaker strikes against John. Also, he may be regenerative and invincible in H2, but even he has his limits... not that I found any in H2 lol, I reckon if I could attach fifty nova bombs on hios head, he would survive... "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 13:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Speculation in the Article There could be two meanings to Thel 'Vadam's words, "Were it so easy." The widely accepted and most likely meaning is that, it would not be so easy to kill the Master Chief. However the second meaning may be an answer of agreement to Lord Hood's words, "It's hard to believe he's dead." He could be agreeing that it would be much harder than that to believe that he's dead. However, this is unlikely, as Thel 'Vadam would know that the Master Chief could not be killed so easily, after all that he's been through, and all that the Covenant has done to kill him. :Or... it could just be Bungie closing another 'Halo' (Full circle). In "Arrival", the initial dialog between Sgt. Johnson and Thel'Vadam is "We got enough to worry about without you two tryin' to kill each other!" "Were it so easy." -StarLion 23:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Well i am from the netherlands but my english is pretty good. Good enough too understand what they are saying. Sometimes i'm wrong, but the first time i heard the conversation i actually thought that the arbiter said: "Worried so easy" I don't know if what i'm saying is just stupid or actually makes any sense. Does anyone agree hearing "Worried so easy"? At least it dóes fit in the story. :No, he said "Were it so easy." Smoke 19:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Flood question: What happened to the Gravemind on Halo 5 ? I have looked in this entire wikia but i haven't found the awnser to my question. As far as i know it isn't explained what happened to the gravemind on installation 5. I find that strange beacause at the end of halo 3 the flood and halo are finished, according to Master Chief and Cortana. But in my opinion all the Gravemind needs is a ship to get of Halo 5 and they're back in the war again. Remember: "A single floodspore can destroy a species" So.. can anyone tell me?--WarGamer995 21:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :The Gravemind you encounter throughout Halo 3 is the same one you encountered on Installation 05. It took over High Charity and got off the Halo that way. Smoke 17:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Well that's a possible explanation, buti thought the Flood only infected high charity and it build a new gravemind. It isn't told anywhere in the story that the Gravemind got of Halo 5. But it could be true what you say.--WarGamer995 19:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :At the very end of Halo 2, you'll notice that the Gravemind is in High Charity, preparing to question Cortana. Assuming that he hasn't moved from there (which is supported by the fact that he's acquired some taste in home decoration in Halo 3, and turned High Charity into a giant Flood hellhole), it can be said that he got off Installation 05 that way. Smoke 19:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) The nod to the map?? An IP recently edited that the end of the Warthog drive is the start of the island under construction, and the edit was reverted. But it seems unlikely that the Cartographer would be that close to the control room: #John-117 needed a Pelican to reach the start of Assault on the Control Room. #*No one said anything about the flight being short. #If you look out onto the water, you will see that you are in the middle of an ocean. #The Forerunners probably would make Halo more secure than to put the Cartographer near the control room. With truth, [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 03:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I think the "island under construction" is more of an easter egg added by Bungie rather than for canon purposes.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 04:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I've seen the pictures, that's definitely the Cartographer island. Perhaps it was being constructed there, and then it would be moved elsewhere somehow? --Serithi 05:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Only time? I believe this is the first time Cortana has ever referred to the Chief as "John" in the games... "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 13:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Another thing I don't understand is, The pelican MC is in is damaged, and crashes cause it can't land... so how the hell did Arby get on board? lol "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 04:40, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Back on High Charity while Master Chief was trying to escape with Cortana, the Arbiter came in a banshee to help Master Chief and they got on the Pelican together and flew directly to Halo. General Heed 19:56, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Question Quick question. When you are fighting Spark, what was the music?--'Shade' 14:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :It's the end of Halo Reborn. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 14:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I remember hearing the end of it, but what was the name of it? I remember seeing a YT video that shows that song(not halo reborn, it showed the ending music, but it was about 1-3 minutes long).--'Shade' 19:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Fridge Moment! Not too long ago, I had a little fridge moment regarding the set-up of the level. At the very end of the level, you have to jump into "Foward Unto Dawn"'s hangar from a ramp, right? So my question is, if you are driving the same Warthog Sergeant Johnson used to get to the Control Room, but "Foward Unto Dawn" was still parked good 100 feet away from edge, then how did he make the jump when driving to you?! [[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the platform connecting the ramp and the ship was intact before J-117 fired the ring?- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 20:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) One answer, I guess. But it still makes me wonder about all the jumps the Chief has to make a little earlier from INCREDIBLE heights. Johnson might have used a different route that we never saw, but regardless, it's just a fridge moment, no really cause for worry.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I might be wrong about this as its been a while since I last played it, but I think when you can first spot the Frigate a pathway to the left of the scripted escape route collapses, forcing you to go the long way round. It may be possible that Johnson used that route to get to the Chief. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : : :Have you ever considered the makers of these games to be screwed up in the head Tucker? Although, that is a good question. Actually, it's impossible to make the jump. Right before the cutscene plays, you can quite obviously see that you missed the landing pad entirely, and yet the cutscene plays. ForeignHedgehog 21:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Arbiter & IWHBYD The Transcript says that The Arbiter will say "Well. That sucks... but come" with the IWHBYD skull on. But when I turn it on he does not say that and just says his normal line. Must it be on Normal difficulty? Toilet Bowl Soldier 16:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC)